According To You
by The Princess of Azkaban
Summary: NOT ABOUT CAMP ROCK JUST THE JB. Samantha Knight is sick of miley cyrus crap and she dreads the coming of her bf Nick Jonas and her brothers...that is until she meets Joe...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Fallin' For You**

I hate this. Why in the in world do we need more celebrities at our school? The Jonas Brothers no less! This stinks. Look at those stupid girls just waiting to bow down to them when they walk through the door. Some girls are so stupid. They don't even stand a chance. Fools.

"Jealous Knight?" sneered Miley.

"Why would I possibly be jealous?" I snapped.

"Because I'm dating the guy of your dreams of course." She said snootily

"Nick? Yah right! He is a jerk and a moron! You want to know why?" I asked

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because he's dating you." I said.

"You jerk." She cried.

Just then all the girls started to scream. The Jonas Brothers have arrived. Joy. I saw Nick b-line towards Miley.

"Hey Miles!" he said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Gross." I gagged. I started to walk away.

"Oh I'm sorry Miles is this one of your friends?" asked Nick. I laughed.

"Yah right! I wouldn't be friends with her even if you paid me 1 million dollars." I snapped.

"Why? Miley is awesome." Said Nick.

"What drug are you on pop star? She's a jerk who only loves fame and fortune." I snapped.

"Hey don't you dare insult my girlfriend and for your information I'm a rock star not a pop star." He snapped.

"Freedom of speech. Look it up. And as for the rock star part, yeah right pop star you wish."I sneered.

"Jerk." He snapped.

"Yah right. If anyone's a jerk it's that thing you call a girlfriend hanging on your arm. When you finally wake up from your dream where she's the sweetest thing on earth, tell me so I can say I told you so. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." I snapped and made what I believe to be a perfect dramatic exit.

When I walked into class my best friend Shannon was waiting for me.

"Hey, don't look now but Joe Jonas is staring at you." said Shannon.

"Why should I care?" I asked.

"Because he's walking over." She replied.

"Hi…um…I noticed you dissing Miley earlier and…" he said

"And you want to defend her? You must be just as stupid as Nick." I interrupted

"Ouch! Harsh, but no. Kevin and I both hate her. I was going to say that it was awesome." He said.

I turned around. He was pretty cute. Aw what the heck I'll give him a chance.

"Oh my gosh in that case I'm sorry about my rude comment. Miley is just a real jerk to me and I'm not really fond of anyone who considers her nice." I said trying to look adorable and wounded.

"She's a jerk to everyone. I'm sorry she such a jerk to you I mean you seem really sweet. You're really pretty too." He said blushing.

"Thanks…you're pretty cute too." I said also blushing.

"Okay class get into you're assigned seats." Said Mr. March.

"Um sir I'm new…where should I sit?" asked Joe.

"Hmmm…You can take the open seat next to Miss Knight, Miss Knight would you raise your hand so he knows where to sit?" said Mr. March. Score! I raised my hand. Joe grinned. He managed to trip over his own feet. All of his stuff flew out of his backpack and his head slammed into Mr. March's desk. The whole class erupted with laughter. I gasped and ran from my seat, gathering all his stuff as I did. I put all his stuff into his backpack and knelt by his side. I snaked my hand behind him and hoisted him up to a sitting position while Mr. March lectured the class.

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Fine, fine, that's why they call me danger." He said smiling.

"Are you sure? Your head hit the desk pretty hard." I said.

He chuckled.

"Positive" he said.

Just then Nick walked into the room. Oh great. When he saw Joe and I so close together he looked furious. He stomped over to us.

"Joe what are you doing?" he snapped.

"For your information, I fell and this sweet girl was helping me." He said. He moved in front of me as if to protect me.

Nick looked positively enraged.

"Excuse me but I believe you are late." Said Mr. March addressing Nick.

Joe took advantage of this miracle. He grabbed his stuff and gently helped me to my seat. He winked at me and sat down. I giggled. Nick stomped to the back of the room like a child having a temper tantrum. I felt Nick's eyes drilling into my back. When the bell rang Joe quickly grabbed his stuff and then swiped mine off the ground. I looked at him curiously.

"Mind if I escort you to your next class?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Nick. He grabbed Joe's shoulder and yanked him backward.

"Let go of me." Snapped Joe as he ripped his shoulder from Nick's grip.

"Dude she's not to be trusted. She's a no good jerk who insulted Miley." Nick snarled.

"Dude I know, in fact I saw it. It was awesome! I loved it. She's not a jerk. She's really sweet." Said Joe.

"Are you serious?" cried Nick.

"Yes I am. In fact, Sammie would you like to come to our concert tonight? First row, center, backstage passes included?" he asked.

"…"

"Please? I'll make sure HE stays away from you." He said giving Nick a nasty look.

"Okay I'll go. Who could say no to someone like you? I mean you're sweet, adorable, and funny." I said.

Nick looked like he wanted to tear me to shreds. Good. Let him be mad. Joe blushed and smiled.

"May I?" he asked, his hand extended towards mine.

"Of course." I said. I reached out and intertwined my fingers. Just then Miley ran over to Nick.

"Hi Nicki! EW what's that thing doing here?" asked Miley.

"This thing has a name, its Samantha and for your information I can be wherever I want to be." I snapped.

"Ya but we don't want you here." She snapped.

"I do. In fact guess what? She's coming to our concert tonight." Said Joe.

"What? No way! Nicki do something!" shrieked Miley.

"Too late Miley she's already invited. There's nothing you or my idiot brother can do about it." Said Joe.

"You might think I'm an idiot but at least I don't trip on air!"Snapped Nick.

"Well at least I have a girl who likes me for me." Said Joe

"Umm. Hello he's got me." Snapped Miley.

"You're not a girl you're a leach who feeds of my brother. You don't really like him. You just like his fame and money." Snapped Joe.

"Hive five Joe that was a good one." I said Joe laughed and gave me a high five. Suddenly Nick's fist impacted with Joe's jaw. Joe's head snapped back and blood dripped from his mouth.

"You jerk! Look what you've done to your brother! Nick I didn't like you before but I thought you were better than this. This is really low. She's just a girl. You hit your own brother because of a stupid girl." I said. Tears were streaming down Joe's face. Blood was oozing from the side of his mouth.

"Come on Joe, I'll take you to the nurse. We started to walk away when from the corner of my eye I saw Nick run after me and swing. In seconds I had turned around, twisted Nick's arm behind his back, and pulled upward. I leaned forward until my lips were inches from his ear.

"Don't you ever swing at me again or else you'll regret it. I'm a black belt in taekwondo and I could kick your butt easily. Oh and Nick, don't try to hit someone when their back is turned. It's rude, now scram before you or your leach does something you'll regret." I said letting him go and intertwining my fingers with Joe's.

"Impressive." Mumbled Joe. He winced, his eyes watering.

"Careful. Nick hit you hard, that Jerk." I said.

I brought Joe to the nurse's office. Most of the kids there were faking an illness to get out of class. As soon as the nurse saw Joe's jaw she gasped.

"Oh my! What happened?" she asked.

"His brother punched him." I said.

"Oh my gracious this boy needs ice and fast, his jaw is swelling." She said. She ran to the back of the office while I sat him down. About a second later the nurse was back with an ice pack.

"Can we have a damp paper towel to wipe off the blood?" I asked.

"Oh of course!" she said running.

"I'm bleeding? Ow!" Joe winced. He reached his hand up to his jaw. I shook my head smiling. Just then the nurse returned and handed me the paper towel.

"Thanks" I said. I started to gently wipe the blood from Joe's jaw.

"Ow." He winced.

"Sorry." I said pulling away. He gently took my wrist and pulled it back to his jaw. I smiled. When I finished I put the ice on his jaw.

"Will I make it?" he joked, wincing.

"Yes." I said laughing.

"Can we go to class?" Joe asked the nurse.

"Yes. Make sure it doesn't swell more. If it does come back. Oh, also, I'm calling the principal who's his brother?"

"Nick Jonas. Let me tell him personally." I said.

"Okay I'll tell the principal he's coming." Said the nurse. Joe and I walked out of the nurse's office.

"I'm gonna enjoy busting Nick." I said grinning evilly. Joe laughed.

"Me too. He's in my next class, Spanish, Mrs. Lopez." Said Joe.

"Bingo, that's my next class too. Let's go." I said. We ran to class.

"You're late." Said Mrs. Lopez. Joe lifted the ice pack to reveal his swollen and bruised jaw bone. Everyone gasped including Mrs. Lopez.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had to bring him to the nurse. Nick, the principal wants to see you for punching Joe." I said smiling innocently. The class snickered. Nick got up, grabbed his stuff, and shouldered by me. When he did he looked at me.

"I'll get you for this." He whispered.

"Not likely." I whispered back.

Joe and I sat down together. We didn't see Nick until lunch time. Miley was hanging on him, of course.

"You! You got Nicki in trouble! How dare you!" screeched Miley. She lunged. Joe sprang from his seat and stood in front of me.

"Back off." He snarled.

"You're standing up for her? She got your brother in trouble!" she snapped.

"Yeah I got him in trouble because he hurt Joe. Nick didn't apologize or worry. I was there for Joe." I said.

"You really think Joe will like you? You're a no good loser Knight. You always have been. You're always being teased because you're a loser. Joe's probably showing you attention for a charity case so just go sit by yourself like you usually do." Miley sneered. A single tear ran down my cheek. Joe turned around and saw the tear. He immediately swiped it gently away. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the forehead. "Don't listen to her. You're not a loser or a charity case I promise. Sit with me? Please?" he said. He gently cradled my hand.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"As for you Miley, shut up. Nick might be blind but Kevin and I aren't. We can see how much of a dirty leach you really are. We both hate you and we'll probably through a party when Nick breaks up with you. Go to hell where you reign as the devil." Growled Joe.

"Nicki!" she whined.

"You just asked for another punch." growled Nick.

"No! Don't touch him." I screeched. I quickly got in front of Joe.

"Get out of the way." Snarled Nick.

"Punch her." Screeched Miley.

"Babe, I may hate her but I can't hit a girl, now get out of the way Samantha!" Said Nick.

"No not until you get away from Joe and swear you won't punch him." I replied stubbornly.

"Do what she says Nicholas." Said Kevin who had suddenly appeared behind Nick.

"Fine!" Nick grumbled.

"Thanks for standing up for my little brother. What's your name?" said Kevin

"Samantha." I whispered shyly. Gosh why did I have to be so shy?

"Well thanks again. I'm gonna go buy lunch, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" said Kevin. He ran towards the lunch line. I turned around to look at Joe. He had an adorable crooked smile on his face that made my heart beat wildly. He reached for me and pulled me into a hug. He nuzzled his face so that his lips were inches from my ear. My heart felt like it was about o rip out of my chest.

"Thanks. That was the sweetest thing any girl has ever done for me." He whispered.

"No…no…no problem." I stuttered. How does he do that? He chuckled and pulled away. We went to sit down. Miley saw us coming over and kicked my bag away from the table and stole my chair. Joe growled and lunged at her. I stopped him. He looked at me confused. I skipped over to another table and swiped a chair. I slid it over to the table and placed it next to Joe's seat, grabbing my backpack. Miley scowled. Joe, like a gentlemen, took my backpack and put it down next to his. Then he took the seat from my grip and pulled it out for me.

"Madam." He said. I laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir." I replied in my best English accent and sat down like a proper lady. He sat down next to me.

"Impressive English accent." He commented.

"That's what happens when you're a die-hard Harry Potter fan like I am." I replied.

"Nice." He said smiling. For the rest of lunch Joe Kevin and I joked around while both Miley and Nick took turns giving me nasty looks. When the bell rang we cleaned up and headed towards the A and B 100s.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Intro to physics B107 with Mrs. Smith." Replied Joe. My face fell. Darn so close.

"Aw man! I have Mrs. Roland B106. I was really hoping we'd have this class together cause Miley's in it." I grumbled.

"Miley's in your class? Don't let her near come near you. If she says or does anything tell me. Can you promise me that?" he asked.

"I promise." I said.

"Good." He sighed. We stopped in front of my class room where Miley was already sitting in her seat. We talked until the bell rang. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a good class." He said. I smiled.

"I will now." I said. He chuckled and walked into the class across from mine. I floated to my seat next to my best friend Rachel. All we did was watch a boring movie. The narrator reminded me of Joe. *sighs* Joe.

"Look. Joe's waiting for someone in our class. Wonder who it is." Giggled Rachel.

"Me." I said. I ran over to Joe. He immediately pulled me into a hug.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Nothing special. We watched a boring physics movie. What did you do?" I asked.

"We talked about gravity." He replied.

"Oh that's easy." I said. I pulled out a blue bouncy ball and dropped it. It fell down and then bounced back up to my hand.

"There. Gravity." I said. Joe cracked up.

"Nice." He said still laughing. We walked towards the buses. I went to get on my bus. Joe followed.

"Um. Joe…You're awesome and all but don't you think you should get on YOUR bus?" I asked. He laughed.

"This is my bus." He replied. I blushed.

"Oh" I said blushing. Gosh! I could be such an idiot at times. I walked to the last seat and sat down.

"May I?" asked Joe. I smiled.

"You may." I said. He sat down. A few minutes Miley and Nick boarded the bus and sat down diagonal of us. Miley looked over at Joe and I in disgust. Joe took advantage of her attention. He did the yawn and stretch move. He gently rested his arm around my shoulder. I scooted closer. He smiled evilly in Mileys direction. Miley pretended to gag. Joe and I laughed.

"So, do you wanna come over my house after you get ready for the concert considering we live close to you?" Joe asked.

"Sure…Where do you live?" I asked

"667 Summer Street" he recited.

"So YOU'RE my new next door neighbor. I live right next door, 669 Summer Street." I said. His eyes lit up.

"Score!" He said pumping his arm. I laughed.

"You have no idea how good that is. We have this tradition, whenever we get a new neighbor we have to bring them a pie and invite them to a barbeque in honor of them moving into our neighbor." I said in relief.

"Pie? Barbeque? Food!" he said giddily. I cracked up. He had the goofiest look on his face. By the time we got to our stop I had laughed more than I had in my lifetime. Joe was hilarious. We hugged goodbye and I ran into the house. Mom wasn't home. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I put on a flowy blue camisole, white short-shorts, and a pair of blue converse. I went back into the bathroom and put on some perfume. I left mom a note explaining where I was and that I had my cell phone if she needed me. About 15 minutes after I got home I was ready to head over to the Jonas house. I texted Joe to tell him I'd be over in a second. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed some money incase Joe surprised me. When I ran over Joe answered the door.

"Hey!" Joe said excitedly.

"Hey." I replied.

"Come on in." he said. I stepped inside the house and before I knew it Joe had pulled me into a hug. He nuzzled his head into my neck so that his face was hidden behind my hair.

"Mmmm you smell really good." He said, his breath tickling my neck. I laughed.

"Thank you. It's that perfume that Hollister sprays on all their cloths." I said.

"Joe like's." he said in a goofy voice. I laughed harder.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO GET—OH MY GOD GROSS!" screamed Miley. In record timing Joe and I jumped apart. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and had pulled me close to him again. I turned to Joe.

"How can anyone stand her?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. She drives everyone but my idiot brother crazy." Replied Joe.

"I CAN **HEAR** YOU!" Miley shrieked.

"I should care why?" asked Joe in an annoyed tone.

"JOE LEAVE MILEY ALONE!" yelled Nick.

"Hey bro, it's not my fault, she over-reacted. Sammie and I were just having a good time and she complained." Joe said, attempting to stay calm.

"Oh Samantha's here, that explains it. Miley if that no good loser bothers you just tell me, I'll get rid of her." Said Nick. I whimpered and shrunk into Joe. In record timing, Joe had ran upstairs. I heard a door slam open. I ran after him. Joe had Nick pinned to the wall. By his neck. Nick was squirming. He looked scared. That was a first. Still I felt bad.

"Help!" Nick gasped. He tried to pull Joe's hands off his neck. Stupid heart.

"Joe stop." I said.

"Yeah stop Joe." Gasped Nick.

"Shut up Nick. What? Not until he apologizes." Replied Joe.

"Joe if you do this you'll be no better than him. Let him go." I said. Joe let go. Nick collapsed and fell on his knee's gasping. His hands went to his neck. Joe looked ashamed.

"Don't be upset Joe. You had a right to do it. Go downstairs and calm down." I said sympathetically.

"Can you make sure he's okay?" he mumbled.

"If he lets me. Don't beat yourself up for this." I said. I kissed his cheek as he left the room. Miley walked

in.

"Hurry up Nicki, we don't want to be late." Snapped Miley. She walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Nick looked shocked. I wasn't surprised. I walked calmly over to Nick and examined his neck gently.

"Can you believe her?" Nick said in shock.

"Honestly it doesn't surprise me." I said calmly.

"What?" He said looking at me surprised.

"After every insensitive thing she's ever done to me I've stopped being surprised. When are you finally going to realize that your brothers and I are telling the truth?" I replied.

"Ha! Never. I'm sure she just didn't realize what happened." Nick said.

"Mhm whatever you say. I think your neck will survive but your relationship with Miley is a wrong turn, like your song Turn Right says 'You might fall off this track sometimes hope to see you at the finish line' the finish line being the moment you break up with Miley." I said. I got up and walked downstairs. Joe was hunched over on the couch with his fingers running through his hair. I walked over to his side and sat down next to him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm a horrible brother." He mumbled.

"No you're not Joe. You're an awesome brother. Nick was being a jerk, you were just trying to defend me." I said rubbing his back gently in calming circles.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course I do…" I said hesitating. Could I trust him?

"What?" he said now looking at me curiously. I bit my lip. He was really sweet.

"Can I trust you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can I would never do anything to hurt you." Said Joe. Don't even get me started on how much that line has been used on me.

"Joe…People have fed me that line way to many times, each time I believe them they end up hurting me anyway. Crap! I basically just told you." I said. Joe looked at me softly and sympathetically.

"Your safe with me, I promise." He said.

"You have a direct line to paparazzi." I said. He looked shocked.

"I would never!" he gasped.

"Ya well Miley's given me a bad example of celebrities." I mumbled.

"Jerk, sometimes I just want to—argh!" He growled.

"We all do Joe, we all do." I said shaking my head. All of a sudden notice a gorgeous acoustic guitar lying on the couch next to me.

"Wow, Joe is that yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" he asked.

"It's much cooler than the one I have." I said.

"You play?" he said surprised.

"Ya. I can play just about all of your songs." I admitted blushing.

"Wow. Do you write?" he asked curiously.

"Occasionally. None that's any good." I answered.

"I bet they are good. Play one for me." He said placing his guitar in my hands.

"Fine. Only if you don't make fun of me." I said sternly.

"I promise I won't." He said sincerely. I started to strum slowly.

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here" I finished and looked up to see him looking at me in shock.

"What? Was it bad?" I asked. I'm soooo embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? It's awesome! What's it called." He asked. His eyes were twinkling happily.

"Vanilla Twilight." I answered in shock.

"That's an awesome title! Hey Kevin come here! You have to hear this!" Joe said excitedly. Kevin walked over. I sighed and played the song again.

"Wow you should totally play that at the concert." Said Kevin after I had finished.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Joe said totally hyper. I paled.

"Are you okay?" asked Joe.

"How many people will be at this concert." I asked hoarsely.

"About 5000." Replied Kevin. The room started to spin. Me sing in front of 5000 people? That was my last thought before everything went black. When I woke up Joe had me cradled in his arms. My head was propped against his chest. His worried face was leaning over mine.

"Sammie are you okay? What happened?" he asked. He sounded sincerely concerned.

"I have terrible stage fright. Even the thought of performing a solo in front of 5000 makes me feel sick." I responded weakly. A look of relief washed over his face. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly on my forehead.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he said sternly.

"I won't. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I feel so bad. You invite me into your house and I faint." I said. I am so ashamed with myself.

"Don't you dare apologize for fainting. You can't control that type of thing. You don't have to perform alone although I would really love if you would sing that song at the concert. Not alone of course! I'd be there the whole time. I won't leave your side if that's what it takes." He said. He was begging now. The room started to spin again. Not as fast as it had before.

"Joe, stop. I'm getting dizzy." I said hoarsely.

"Right. Sorry." He said looking at me nervously.

"No, no don't apologize. I…I…I'll do it. I'll sing the song but you have to promise me that I can stop whenever I want to." I said. His eyes lit up. He smiled giddily.

"Of course! Whatever you need." He said practically buzzing out of excitement. I laughed. He was cute when he was hyper. Oh my gosh! Am I falling for Joe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Hero**

About two hours later it was just about time for me to go on stage. I think I'm gonna puke.

"Okay guy's quiet down please. I'd like to introduce a new friend of mine. Before she gets onstage I've gotta ask you a favor. Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"YES!"screamed the crowd.

"Thanks. Okay my friends a little shy so while I'd like you to cheer her on I'd also like you to be a little less intimidating, can you do that for me?" asked Joe.

"YES!" screamed the crowd.

"Let's practice. I'm gonna sing a few verses of When You Look Me In The Eyes and you guys are gonna cheer calmly. Are you ready?" he asked. Wow. He was doing all this just to make sure I was comfortable? That is so sweet.

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes." He sang. As he did he looked in my eyes. He never blinked. My breath caught. Was he singing this to me? For me? The crowd cheered. They were much more calm but I could tell they were trying to restrain their excitement. It took a moment for Joe to remember what was going on and drag his gaze from my eyes. Wow, he really seemed disappointed.

"Perfect! Now I'd like to introduce my good friend Samantha Knight!" he said seeming dazed. I took a deep breath and walked as gracefully as I could over to Joe. All of a sudden my feet flew out from underneath me. The edge of my string ripped down my leg. As soon as I felt the ground under my hands I jumped up and kept walking with what little was left of my pride. I saw Joe run over to my side.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Fine. It doesn't matter. I'm a big girl." I said glad that my voice sounded stronger than I felt. Someone had obviously tried to sabotage my performance and I wasn't going to let them faze me. We walked over together. Joe handed me a mike. I turned it on.

"Hi my name is Samantha and I'd like to play you one of the songs I wrote. It's called Vanilla Twilight. Tell me what you think."I said. I started to perform and before I knew what was going on the music took over me. I completely forgot that I was performing in front of a mass of people so when they erupted with screaming and clapping I jumped about five feet. I heard Joe chuckle behind me. I turned around to look at him. That's when I realized just how much damage my fall had caused. Searing pain ripped through my leg. I winced. Joe looked down at my leg and gasped. He quickly helped me backstage.

"I can't believe how rude she is!" Joe roared angrily as he got helped me clean up the wound and bandage it. He stomped toward Miley's dressing room.

"Joe wait. Let me take care of this." I said calmly.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." He said. He was furious. I pulled the door open. Miley was doing her makeup. Her mirror was facing the door so she saw our reflections.

"Well look who it is our little klutz." She sneered spinning around in her chair.

"I just came to tell you that I know what you did and I want to tell you that if you really want to get a reaction from me you're going to have to try a lot harder. I'm not easily beaten. Oh and I forgive you for that very inappropriate and immature urge you had to attempt to make a fool out of me. You can't make me something I'm not Miley." I said calmly. She looked furious. Let me tell you she was NOT use to losing. Joe and I left the room closing her door behind us.

"Would it be too immature for me to barricade her door so she can't get out?" he asked sounding hopeful. I laughed.

"Unfortunately that would get both of us in a lot of trouble so I'm gonna have to say no." I said.

"Darn." He said smiling. Wow he had a great smile.

"Hey I couldn't help notice how awesome you were even though Miley tripped you' you still performed. Not only that but you completely lost yourself in the music." He said sounding genuinely impressed.

"I've got a good teacher." I said. Could he tell I was flirting?

"Who…Oh me! Why thank you" he said. I cracked up. We headed toward the limo and hopped in. Miley looked like she wanted to rip me in half. We headed towards my house and before I knew it we were home. I hopped out of the limo and turned around to thank Joe and Kevin and was startled to find Joe standing there. I jumped. He chuckled.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay." I said. He intertwined his fingers in mine and we walked towards my house. I heard the limo backup and drive away towards the direction of Miley's house. We ran up my front stairs.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Joe." I said.

"No problem and I'm sorry for Miley" He said.

"Don't apologize for her. I meant what I said, she didn't faze me. This was one of the best nights of my life." I said. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He then rang the door bell, winked at me and ran across my driveway and into his house. My mom answered the door.

"How was the concert?" she asked.

"Awesome." I said dreamily.

"Who did you go with?" she asked.

"Joe Jonas himself. Remember, I told you that he and his brothers were going to start school with me? Well we became friends after I totally poned Miley when she tried to get the best of me. He thought it was awesome." I replied.

"Wow." Said mom. Suddenly I was being dragged upstairs by my little sister Lily.

"Ow, ow, what do you want?" I asked as she dragged me into her room closing the door behind us.

"Was that really Joe Jonas?" she asked hyperly.

"Ya." I said.

"Oh my jonas! Can I meet him?" she squealed.

"Sure, but I have a question…would you kill me if I told you I have a crush on him and… I think he might like me?" I asked nervously.

"What!" she shrieked angrily. She grabbed her textbook and slammed it as hard as she could at my arm. It hit its target and let me tell you it hurt like all get out.

"Ow I'm gonna take that as a yes." I said looking nervously at the textbook still in her hands. She prepared to swing again.

"If you hit me again I won't let you meet him." I shrieked in fear. She dropped the textbook and gave me a nasty look. I ran out of her room and into my room and went to bed. The next morning I jumped out of bed as soon as my alarm went off and I got ready trying to make sure I looked my best to impress Joe. It was suppose to be hot out so I grabbed some grey short shorts a black camisole with a light weight sky blue sweater a fancy white watch a white framed blue stud ring along with a white shell necklace, a white headband with a bow and black converse. I put on cinnamon lip gloss, perfume, and mascara. I grabbed my backpack ate a pop-tart and ran out the door colliding right into Joe. I landed on top of him, lying on his chest.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't expect you to be here." I said scrambling of him helping him up. He laughed.

"It's fine. I probably should have given you a warning that I would wait for you this morning." He said. He chose this moment to look me up and down for the first time.

"You look beautiful." He said. I blushed. We walked down to the end of my driveway and hopped on the bus. He sat next to me again.

"So what did you do after the concert?" he asked.

"Hmmm…well thanks to your boyish charm and good looks I almost got slaughtered by my sister." I said a grin growing on my face. He cocked his head to the side and looked adorably confused.

"You're my sister's favorite Jonas. She wanted to kill me cause I got to meet you and she didn't." I said pointing to the bruise that was forming on my arm.

"Ohhhh. I'm sorry about that." He said chuckling.

"You wouldn't mind meeting her tonight before she kills me in my sleep?" I asked.

"Although I hardly doubt she would kill you, I would love to come meet her." He answered still chuckling.

I must warn you though she might pounce on you so be prepared." I said grinning. He laughed. When we got to school fans were waiting at the door again. Joe groaned.

"Fans, I love them to death but this is school not a concert." He grumbled.

"I've got an Idea. Umm…if it doesn't bother you…we could umm…hold hands. That would throw them off their tracks and they'd probably leave you alone." I said feeling a tad bit nervous.

"*cough* Video Girl.*cough*" said Nick. I looked at him completely thrown of guard unable to hide my hurt.

"Jerk. At least I'm not a wimp and I'm not afraid to hide my insult." Joe snapped at Nick. I felt his fingers slip in between mine. I looked down at our hands and then into Joe's eyes.

"I'm not a video girl I promise." I said.

"Don't worry I believe you." He said. We walked off the bus hand in hand. The crowd was so shocked they let the guys just walk right through without worshiping them. Wow it worked! Joe turned to me looking shocked.

"How'd you know that would work?" he asked.

"I'm considered a loser here. I knew they'd be completely shocked if you showed up holding my hand." I answered. He winced when I called myself a loser.

"Well I know one thing, that status is going to change." He said sounding determined.

"Whatever makes your day go by." I said. He smiled. Suddenly his phone rang. He sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Gotta go to the band room. Emergency band meeting." He said.

"Cool. Have fun." I said.

"I'll try." He said. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He winked at me and ran towards the band room. Suddenly I was surrounded by squealing girls.

"Oh my Jonas! What's Joe like?" squealed one girl.

"Can we meet him?" begged another.

"What about Nick?" Asked one fan.

"Are you and Joe going out?" said yet another fan.

"Why would he go out with you?" Asked one fan snootily.

"We aren't going out but what are you implying?" came Joe's voice I whipped around to see Joe making his way through the crowd. When he got to me he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in so that my back was against his chest. I looked up into his honey gold eyes. He smiled down at me and winked. I snuggled closer to him. I saw his grin grow until it filled his face.

"So who asked why I would date her cause I'd like to answer you personally." He said. A girl much more pretty than me come forward.

"Me." She said.

"What were you implying?" he asked.

"Well I'm just saying that I expected you to like a much prettier girl like me." She said.

"I happen to think she's pretty, both inside and out. See a girl can be pretty but she could also be a jerk unlike Sammie who is both gorgeous and inexplicably kind. She's the type of girl I fall for." He said.

I was in shock. No one had ever called me gorgeous before, especially not someone as adorable as Joe. Okay I admit it, I'm falling for Joe. The girl looked just as shocked as I did. Joe saw my face and made an adorably confused face.

"What?" he asked

"Me? Gorgeous? I highly doubt that." I said.

"You are in my eyes." He said

I was shocked at how tenderly he said that. I blushed.

"As for you be careful what you say about her." Joe threatened.

She scoffed and stomped away.

"Come on Sammie Kevin invited you to join us he and I wanted to hear some more of your songs." He said leading me by my waist into the C hallway.

"Stupid fan." Joe grumbled.

"Thank you. Do you really want me to play some songs?" I said.

"Ya! You're awesome!" he said hyperly.

I smiled.

"Can I get my guitars?" I asked

"Sure! What kind acoustic or electric?" He asked

"I've got both in the instrument closet." I replied.

"Sweet!" he said grinning.

"Be right back!" I said running into the instrument room and grabbed my guitar. I ran to Joe's side.

"Come on."He said opening the band door for me.

I walked in with Joe following me.

"Hey Sammie! Got some songs?" asked Kevin. I nodded nervously.

"Who cares about her songs? WE have to practice." Sneered Miley.

"Oh just shut up Miley." Snapped Joe. She scowled.

"As a matter of fact I do have some new songs and there's one particular one I'd just LOVE Miley to hear, I mean she inspired the song." I said grinning evilly.

"Oh goody! Let's hear it!" said Miley happily.

I plugged in my guitar.

"It's called Stop & Erase.

You think you know me so well  
You put me down it builds you up  
You're kicking me around  
You just can't get enough

And all your friends  
Surround you  
Without them by your side,  
You start to show your weakness  
It's something you can't hide

Yeah yeah!

Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face woe-oh  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah live it up  
But read my lips,  
That the joke is on you woe-oh  
I figured it out  
You're all about walkin' tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face

I'm waking up,  
I'm feeling  
What I was scared to feel before  
I got my eyes wide open  
Won't take it anymore  
All the lies and teasing  
I guess I could never be that cool  
You had them all believing  
But now that's through

Yeah yeah!

Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face woe-oh  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah live it up  
But read my lips,  
That the joke is on you woe-oh  
I figured it out  
You're all about walkin' tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face

Count down,  
The tables are turned  
Better wise up,  
You got a lot to learn  
Cause you're all alone now

(Chorus)  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face woe-oh  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah live it up  
And read my lips,  
That the joke is on you woe-oh  
I figured it out  
You're all about walkin' tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face

(Chorus)  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face woe-oh  
Laugh while you can  
Yeah live it up  
But read my lips,  
That the joke is on you woe-oh  
I figured it out  
You're all about walkin' tall  
On the people you knock down  
Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile  
Off your know it all face." I finished smiling because Miley looked so shocked.

Joe and Kevin clapped and had smiles that filled their faces.

"That was a wonderful song don't you think so Kevin?" said Joe grinning from ear to ear.

"The best I've heard." Said Kevin clapping.

I laughed.

"YOU JERK!" Miley shrieked.

Joe and Kevin's faces became serious. Joe tried to get in between Miley and I.

"No Joe it's okay I expected this kind of reaction. I can deal with this toothpick." I said confidently.

Joe backed away but not too far. "Miley before you do anything irrational I'm a third degree black belt" I said.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Miley. Don't test me." I said

A flicker of fear appeared in her eyes. Nick walked into the room suddenly.

"Nicki! Help me! She's being mean to me." Miley fake cried throwing herself into Nick's arms. Joe, Kevin, and I looked at her in disgust. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley then glared at me.

"This meeting is for **real** artists only, not a stupid armature. Get out." He snarled.

I froze in shock.

"Nicholas." Kevin warned.

Nick ignored him and walked over to me until he was close enough to force me to tilt my head to see his face.

"You heard me. Get out." He growled. He shoved me hard causing me to stumble back and fall. For an instant the room went silent then, Joe burst back to life.

"YOU JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Joe screamed. He lunged at Nick. Kevin held him back.

"Joe, Joe! It's not worth it!" Kevin said.

Joe snarled angrily and struggled to break free.

"Joe…JOSEPH!" Kevin warned.

Joe struggled harder.

"Joe." I whispered.

Joe stopped struggling and looked at me softly.

"Kevin, let him go, he's good." I said.

As soon Kevin let him go Joe ran over to me and helped me stand up. He then pulled me into his chest. He nuzzled his head so that his lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

" Are you okay? Did my idiot brother hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. My ego's bruised and my hatred for Nick has grown but I'm fine." I said

"Understandable." He said pulling his head back and smiling at me gently.

"Let's get out of here before he does anything more stupid." He said winking at me.

I nodded and he lead me to the door. As we passed Nick I flinched into Joe. Joe pulled me closer and gave Nick a nasty look. Oh boy, today is gonna be rough.


End file.
